


Party (Shut Down)

by Goodonesgo



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dodger's in here, Drinking, Embarrassing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Help, One Shot, Short One Shot, but cute, chris evans - Freeform, drunk, fun times, haha idk, idk what else to tag this, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodonesgo/pseuds/Goodonesgo
Summary: When you’re tipsy at Chris Evans house party and you end up talking to his dog for 15 minutes. Confessing your feelings for him to his dog and you don’t realize that he’s right behind you.





	Party (Shut Down)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just for giggles.

I walked into Chris’s place. There were plenty of people, drinking, eating, chatting. I was worried about going to one of his parties because I didn’t know what to expect and I always hated going to things where I might not know anyone. It honestly gave me anxiety, so I dragged my temporary roommate with me, Kai. He was like my baby bro and always my DD(designated driver) too. Kai was staying with me until he had enough money to move out. LA rent is no joke and yes, I am a grown ass woman with a roommate now. I spot Chris right away talking to his brother Scott and I’m thankful that I know at least two people here.

“Hey, glad you made it!” Chris said pulling me in for a quick hug. I introduce him to Kai. Chris shook Kai’s hand as if he knew him already. He practically did know him, since I talked about him to Chris often.

I felt like a total introvert at these things sometimes. Especially since I didn’t know a lot of these people but Chris did the most kindest simple gesture by just introducing me to everyone who was around us. I must of shaken at least 10 hands. I recently had moved back to LA after getting casted in a Marvel movie. When Chris and I met we clicked right away. We sort of think the same, it’s crazy. Sometimes we just catch each others eye and know what the other person’s thinking. I guess that happens when you’ve been friends for a while. I made small talk with a few new people I just met while Scott made me a drink. I encouraged Kai to mingle with everyone and he seemed to actually know a few people. How does he do that? I immediately regret telling him it was okay to leave me cause I started to feel a bit awkward just standing around.

Sometimes when I’m bored at parties I honestly start drinking. Whatever Scott made me was so good I had a few more, hoping that I would find something to interest me. Now, I’m not a messy drinker but I felt like I needed some air. There were a decent amount of people here and it was getting stuffy inside. I felt light on my feet and really happy. So I was definitely tipsy at this point. I grabbed another cup of whatever I was drinking before. It was fruity and hard.

I was just about to walk out to the backyard when I turned around and noticed Chris’s girlfriend show up. What does he see in her? She’s incredibly crude. Okay listen, I’m not into putting other people down. We’re all flawed but it doesn’t mean you deserve to treat people like crap and that’s what she did. She treated Chris like crap. When we worked together he would tell me about all the times she would be so shady. She also said some really incredible degrading things to him. In which I said, that’s verbal abuse dude. Needless to say, I don’t think she likes me very much. Because well look at that, she just gave me a clear as day dirty look.

I’m out.

I walk into the backyard trying to find any empty place to sit and finish my drink. It was starting to get dark and everything I drank was hitting me now. I definitely don’t know where Kai went but I needed some fresh air. I spot a fluffy ginger animal laying on a small deck area in front of another section of the house. It was Dodger. That sweet angel baby dog. I sat down next to him and began petting him. Drunk at a house party and I’m already petting the dog? I can’t help but laugh at myself. This is truly who I am.

I hear some commotion from the other side of the backyard and I see Chris’s girlfriend ranting, throwing her hands and arms up everywhere. Sort of angrily talking to, what I assume were her friends and then I see her stomp away. I look at Dodger, “What’s her problem?”

Kai spotted me and ran up to me to tell him the tea. Apparently Chris’s girlfriend showed up drunk already and angry. She was rambling on and making a huge scene. Someone called an Uber and told her to leave. Chris was helping her. “She almost killed the vibe of the whole night,” Kai said before he ran back to someone he was talking to.

I continued petting Dodger and said, “Too much drama buddy.”   
Did I ever mention that I can have full on lucid conversation when I’m drunk and it never had to be with a person?

  
“Geez Dodger, what does he see in her? Are we suddenly in high school like what the fuck? She really doesn’t like me. Chris has told me. You’re such a good listener.” Dodger’s tail began to wag as I kept petting his head. “Chris is a good listener. I love talking to him. He’s just really nice and sweet. I really like him like more than like actually. So what does he see in her? I also really like his body. He has a great body. Oh no I probably shouldn’t say that. You’re basically his son.” I started laughing to myself. I stopped when I heard the sound of movement behind me, I felt in shock when I turned to see what it was. I suddenly felt my face turn red as a tomato.

“oH MY gOD.” I was so surprised to see him standing behind me, I basically fell off the deck. I did fall off the deck. I had dirt all over my shoes and knees. Luckily it was close to the ground. I got up quickly as he approached me. I felt his hands help me regain balance. “You good?”  
“Chris, did you… did you hear everything I said?”

Chris smiled, nodding, trying to hold back his visible amusement. “Yeah.”

I look alway from him and began brushing my clothes to seem more concerned about that. “Oh well that is a skit I’m doing. Something I was auditioning for. None of it was real.” Chris stood so close to me, not entirely convinced by my excuse.

“So you didn’t mean anything you said?” He changed his tune.

“Yeah because….” I looked a Dodger who completely walked away from us. Come on Dodger! I need you to be my distraction so I can run out of here. I thought of the quickest excuse ever. “I’m- _I’m gay_.”

He narrowed his eyes at me and looked at me as if I wasn’t okay. “Really?” He was obviously not convinced.

“Okay, so I’m not gay,” I said, I looked down looking at my shoes. “Geesh this is really embarrassing for me…” I mumbled to myself.

“I’m just drunk, totally disregard everything I said. Have a good day! I mean night!” I looked at his backyard view of the LA skyline. “I should find Kai to bring me home.” I started walking away from him when I heard him say, “I think I should drive you home.”

My eyes widen. “Oh really? No, it’s okay! I’ll make Kai drive me home.”  
“Kai looks like he isn’t leaving anytime soon.” He turned his head and pointed at Kai who was shoving his tongue down someone’s mouth on the other side of his yard and then they walked off somewhere else. Damn Kai, first Dodger, now you.

“You can’t leave your own party,” I said. I really didn’t want him to drive me home. This. This was embarrassing enough. Oh my god, he heard everything I said. I felt myself heat up again from thinking about it. I hoped it didn’t appear on my face.

“No it’s alright, I don’t think anyone would care or notice,” Chris said.

Could I feel anymore embarrassed?

* * *

 

  
The car ride started off silent. I’m zoning in and out. Watching the street lights pass one by one. Chris kept his eyes on the road but asked, “Can I tell you something?”  
“Yeah,” I said nodding, trying to keep it together. I made sure I had everything with me. I looked at my little bag I carried with me and checked my wallet, phone, etc. Something I always did when I was drunk and quite frankly, worried.

“We broke up,” Chris said. I turn my head to look at him in complete surprise.  
“What? Seriously?”  
“Yeah, you didn’t see her storm out? It was actually weeks ago but she showed up to confront me in front of everybody. I’m surprised you didn’t see it,” he said as he pulled into my apartment’s drive way.

“Well, I was mostly with Dodger for god knows how long so,” I said.

“Oh yeah, I heard you talking to Dodger…” He had pulled into a parking spot and just as I was going to quickly jump out the car and say thanks! And hopefully never run into him again. The door wouldn’t open. Okay, I can’t be that drunk still. I know how a door works, it looks unlocked? So what the….

“Child lock,” Chris said looking at me before chuckling.  
“ _What!?_ You think I’m some sort of child, that you really needed to do that to me? What the hell? I’m not that drunk!”  
I would of been angry but Chris’s stupid laughter made me laugh too.

“From my many many experiences driving drunk friends home, you can never be too careful,” He said.  
“I don’t know who you think I am but-”

He kissed me. I felt my little heart leap and fly over the freaking moon. When he pulled away, my eyes widen in surprise at his impulse. An amazing impulsive move. I then look down and laughed to myself. This is too much. How did I get here? I couldn’t help but smile. I suddenly felt so shy.

“Can I tell you something else?” He wasn’t letting me leave his car so easily.  
“Sure,” I said nervously looking around, hoping none one from my building saw us. He waited until my eyes landed on him.  
“You have my attention,” I assumed him.  
“I’m in love with you.”

  
He said it so bold and so clear but I still thought it wasn’t real. My eyes widen, my mouth drops. Did he just say that to me?  
“Uhhhhh. I must still be drunk. You’re fucking with me!”  
Chris laughs, grabbing his chest, he then looks me in my eyes and says, “I’m in love with you.”

I was dumfounded.  
“Excuse me, I have to go jump up and down in my apartment now.”

I tried to open his car door as he then grabbed my face with both of his strong hands pulling me into a kiss. Wow, just wow. Everything I wanted but had never admit sober but I knew it too.

“I’m in love with you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I never write fluff but I'm trying. Once again, this sat in my drafts for probably a year, as I worked hard on Sandcastles. I am also writing a Bucky fic... That you will never read until Sandcastles is done. Haha.


End file.
